


little white lies ; billy hargrove & steve harrington x reader

by moonlitdarling



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove x Steve Harrington x Y/N, Billy Hargrove x Steve Harrington x reader, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangle, Multi, Sadly, Smut, also the kids are in this briefly, billy hargrove - Freeform, billy hargrove x reader - Freeform, but i plan on making more billy and or steve related things, i'm just moving all my writings on tumblr onto this website as well, like if you squint they'll be there but, steve harrington x reader - Freeform, the only kid that's really in it is max, they're not the main characters, this will be a short story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitdarling/pseuds/moonlitdarling
Summary: in which the reader gets her heart broken by the one and only billy hargrove.and steve is there to patch her broken pieces together and fix her.(two different endings)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove / Y/N, Billy Hargrove x Reader, Billy Hargrove/Reader, Steve Harrington x Reader, Steve Harrington x Y/N
Kudos: 7





	little white lies ; billy hargrove & steve harrington x reader

A flush of regret wipes over my body. The moment our lips touch, it washes over me like a waterfall. One drop then thousands of drops come pouring down, soaking me until I was drowning in it. Regret & anxiety; Both washes over me and yet, I know what I am doing is wrong but I can't bring myself to stop. A tiny part of me didn't want it to stop, either. He knew that, I knew that. Yet, nobody said anything. We didn't have to. We were too busy, too caught up, in each other that we didn't need to talk.  
  
No words needed to be spoken, to be said. We knew it was wrong but... if it was so wrong, why did it feel so right?   
  
A moan escapes past my lips and drips onto his tongue. His hands found their way to my hips, fingers sneakily trailing up my shirt and he curls his fingernails deep into my skin, making another whimper slip out from me; no matter how hard I tried not to speak or let any noise out, he got me to do the complete opposite.   
  
"Now, now, remember what I said... We've got to keep quiet, okay, baby girl?" He had said this earlier and yet, it seemed as if he wanted nothing more than to get me to scream and shake. To be putty in his hands, to melt under his touch.. The little shit was trying anything - everything - to get me to make noise. And unfortunately, it was working.   
  
I shouldn't love him and he shouldn't love me. Yet, here we were; Tangled together with our lips locked and our hands caressing every body piece we could manage to find. We were in the most uncomfortable place to do this at, though. We were in one of the closets of Hawkin's community pool. It was after hours now, the pool had been closed for some time, they always closed when the sun went down and when the children's fathers got off of work and the mothers had to be quick on their feet and head home to cook them a meal.  
  
A few people were still in the parking lot, a few life guards were also gathering their supplies and getting ready to set, sail, and go home. Yet, Billy told me he had a surprise for me if I stayed past my curfew and past my work schedule. Of course, I knew what he wanted. I knew what he had up his sleeve. (The so called surprise, as you may have guess is... *drum roll* his cock!! What an amazing present to gift someone, right?)   
  
I, being the dumbass that I am, agreed, though. It wasn't bad, per say. It never was bad. Hell, it only got better within each sacred and secret moment we shared together. That's where the problem was at; I was tired of being a secret. Tired of hiding from everyone. Tired of feeling used. I wasn't Billy's rag doll he could use and carry with him wherever. I also wasn't his personal sex toy that he could slip his dick into whenever, wherever. I was tired. So, fucking, tired. I was exhausted, mentally and physically. Having to keep the secrets buried away, hiding them in a place they can't be broken or seen, it was truly going to be the death of me.   
  
Especially from Steve. I was tired of lying to him. Steve Harrington was my best friend. Best friends since kindergarten, he and I.  
  
I hated that I was hiding my relationship - was it even that? - with Billy to him. Steve and I went to each other for everything. Always have, always will. When he and Nancy broke up, he came to me, crying his heart out and drowning my shirts (and pillows and blankets) with tears and snot. (Thankfully, he cleaned them up so I didn't have to. I would've done it in a heartbeat, though. I loved Steve. Steve is my best friend, I'd do anything for him, as I know he'd do anything for me. So, lying to him made me feel like the shittiest person alive.)   
  
That night, along with many other restless ones, we talked and talked until the sun came up.   
I did everything I could to make him happy, to cheer him up. I baked him his favorite cookies and favorite meal once as well to try and make him feel better. Almost burnt the kitchen down while doing so, too. And, okay, maybe, the meal and the cookies didn't work out and I failed. In the end, it put a smile on Steve's face which is all I had been dying to see. 

Soda dripped from Steve's nose and burnt his nostrils, he was laughing so hard when the fire alarm went off, letting us know the cookies in the oven were bursting in flames. Luckily, we saved the kitchen from exploding with fire and clouding with smoke. Can't say the same for the cookies, sadly. From that day and onward, he and I still made jokes about burnt crisp cookies and nearly dying because of trying to bake them together. It was one of our favorite inside jokes, actually.   
  
("I went to the store yesterday and I walked up and down the aisles and guess what? Not a single one had burnt crisp cookie dough.")   
  
("You see this bullshit, Harrington? All the cookies in the world are at this fundraiser expect for burnt crisp cookie dough!"   
  
"Oh, man, I'm going to have to talk to the principal about that one... I cannot believe they'd do something like this.")  
  
When I got dumped by one of the basketball players on the Hawkin's high school team, Steve was the first (and only) one who reached out to me and cheered me up. He rented out a few of our favorite movies together and before they could close, Steve and I were quick to rush to the grocery store and we picked up as much junk food as our arms could carry. That night - along with others - was full of nothing but contagious laughter, sweet and salty foods, and horrible but too good to put down and look away movies.   
  
All the thoughts of Steve wash away once I feel Billy's hand dip into the opening of my underwear, his calloused fingers pushing the thin layer of fabric aside as his index finger slips between my folds, a gasp leaving me as I feel his touch. His touch felt like fire among my skin, and I was an ice cube, melting in the palm of his hands. I could feel myself sinking and sinking, slipping away into the pleasure he was about to bring onto me.   
  
"I love when you make that face," He whispers against my neck, lips drifting across my skin, not quite in contact but not so far away either where I couldn't feel him. His breath was hot and I could smell the peppermint gum as he talked. "Love hearing those pretty but pornographic moans of yours.... gets my cock so hard, you get me so worked up, baby girl...."  
  
Billy's scent was intoxicating. Even right now with the left over smell of coconut lotion smeared across his skin from lathering himself up early in the morning, he smelled perfect. As perfect as can get. He smelled of coconut mixed with peppermint and a cologne I couldn't pinpoint on exactly what or which brand. All the scents together may sound odd and unsatisfying but I was nearly drooling as the different fragrances overwhelmed my senses. That and the fact he pushes his index and middle finger inside me, so easily, without any trouble whatsoever. Him, doing that earned another gasp to fall off of my lips as it was so sudden, so unexpected.   
  
I knew I was wet, could feel the puddle of wetness coating the bottom half of my underwear but I hadn't known I was so hot and bothered he could easily slip two fingers into me. I shouldn't act so surprised, this was Billy Hargrove, after all. Billy was one, if not, the most attractive guy in Hawkin's, Indiana. Well...in our age group, anyways. A lot of other students and fellow classmates were far from attractive. (Minus Steve, but of course, he doesn't count. He knows he's attractive, just as much as Billy does. Me, telling him he's cute and everything wouldn't change the fact. He already knows it.)  
  
Moments like this, I wish I had a jar I could bottle these memories up and store them away, have a look back upon them some day with a smile on my face. I've never felt so alive, so wanted, needed and loved... not until I met Billy. He made me feel as if I was on cloud nine and he made me feel as if I could do anything - everything - and I wasn't just some girl, some hookup, to him. I was special. Sure, hiding and keeping secrets wasn't the greatest feeling in the world, I'll have to have a talk with him about it, about the way I felt, but as of right now, I wanted to touch him the way he was touching me. I wanted to make him feel the butterflies in the pit of his stomach, the ones I was feeling right now.  
  
The ones I always feel when he presses his lips against mine or when he just touches me, in general. Hell, even when he smiles in my direction, holds my hand with his much larger one and or laughs at a not so funny joke I tell. I wanted to make his heart skip a beat, as he did with me. I wanted to make him feel as special as he makes me. Before I could register what I am about to say, those three little words leave my lips before I could put a stop to them.   
  
"I love you." I couldn't stop the sentence, even if I tried.   
  
Billy said nothing. He hums in reply, but no words leave his mouth. He continues to move his fingers back and forth, curling and scissoring his digits deep inside me. I groan quietly, leaning my head back against the shower tile wall, holding myself up the best I could from the position I was in. "There's a good girl," is all he says. He either doesn't acknowledge what I said or he chose to ignore it. My heart aches at the second option but the feeling goes away rather fast as he's sinking to his knees and spreading my legs far apart, his head guiding up to face my cunt and before I know it, his tongue - his mouth - everything is inside and I feel as if I'm on fire.   
  
"Oh... Oh, Billy..." I mewl, slowly my eyelids drift close on their own as I press my lower half into his welcoming mouth, my breathing began to grow heavy as his tongue swirls against my cunt which hardens underneath him. He grips his fingers into my thighs, more than likely putting imprints of his nails into my skin by how hard he pressed them down. I didn't mind a few bruises. The bruises were a reminder this was all happening and not some form of my imagination.   
  
Even from the position he was in, I could feel the outline of his lips curving upward and I didn't need to look down to see the famous Hargrove smirk sitting there across his face; I could feel him smiling in between my thighs. He, to my disappointment, pulls away, but he doesn't stay far back for too long. The cheeky little shit only wanted to lock eyes with me, shoot me a wink before diving back down in between my legs, eating me out as if he was starving. Saliva dripped down his chin and I could feel it sliding off of my thighs, too.   
  
His tongue was everywhere, going from my pussy to the inside of my thighs to my clit back and all over again. He was devouring me, eating me out as if we were running out of time which was far from the truth. I didn't mind it one bit. Wasn't complaining in the slightest. My only issue was how close I was getting to an orgasm. The signs were all there, slowly building up.  
  
My heart was pounding faster than before, my legs were shaking and my knees began to buckle. It was getting harder to keep upward. My eyelids could barely keep open, the familiar fluttery feeling grew bigger and stronger in my stomach. Billy, probably knowing I was close to my peak, pulled away and before he stands up, he pushes his shorts down, letting them hang by his feet.

"Next time, princess, I want to see that mouth of yours stuffed with my cock; see you gagging for it, all around me. As of right now, I just want to fuck you and leave you breathless, now bend over and let me see that pretty pussy of yours, baby. 'm gonna wreck it, have you feeling me for days, have you feeling this cock in your stomach. That's what you want, isn't it? To be fucked like I hate you?"   
  
Before I could reply, he's taking me by the wrist and bending me forward, laying my body against one of the shelves in the closet as he rubs my opening with the head of his cock, sending a shiver to run through my body, goosebumps prickling my skin as I breathe through my nose, closing my eyes. I wait for him, wait for the stretch and the opening of his cock but it doesn't come as quickly as I would have liked. 

"I don't, by the way. Hate you." He said, leaning forward whereas his back touches my own, "I'll fuck you like I do but I don't. The feeling is mutual." He said and before I could reply - before I could ask what he meant - he's pushing forward, pressing his cock deep inside me, sinking into me with a growl.   
  
"You're so fucking tight, always so fucking tight." He grunts, hissing through his teeth as he rocks his hips back and forth, his cock going deeper inside me, inch by inch, I feel him. He's all I could feel. He's all I want to feel.   
  
"Please..... please, Billy." My words are crumbling together, my body was breaking apart.   
  
"Tell me," He purred, his breath lightly fanning against my ear as he spoke, his voice was low and irresistible, it made every part of me shake as he spoke. "Tell me what you want. You have to speak up in order to get what you want, love.... So, tell me."  
  
"Just you, you, you, you." I'm begging now. I can feel myself getting closer and closer. I'm holding onto the shelf so tightly because I'm afraid I'm going to fall over. The feeling is growing, the bubbling sensation is getting larger and I can feel myself getting ready to burst. "Please, Billy, fuck me like you hate me. Fuck me like I'm some whore on the street. Fuck me-"  
  
My words are cut off by the way he pulls out only to slam back into me. Him, doing this - the sudden force and movement - is what makes me come undone. I knew I wasn't going to last long. Luckily, neither does he.  
  
"Oh, fuck. Already came, did you? Such a good girl. Fuck~ you're such a good girl for me. 'm gonna cum too, fuck, I'm so close, (Y/N)." His words, much like mine were, slur together, his thrusts become sloppy and messy. And before I know it, he's cumming with a cry of my name, filling me up as he does so.   
  
"Shit...." He groans, pulling back slowly as he then pulls me up with him, pulling me around to face him as he kisses me suddenly, the taste of myself still strong on his tongue. It shouldn't be a turn on but it was. However, I was too exhausted for a round two any time soon. I kiss him back, smiling against his lips. We stay in this position for a few seconds, saying nothing because the kiss says what all that I needed to hear. He loved me too.   
  
Pulling back, Billy smiles and moves a few pieces of hair out from my face, leaning forward, he captures my forehead with his lips, kissing it with so much softness and affection, I feel all warm and tingly on the inside. This is the Billy nobody but me got to see. This is the Billy I was in love with. Not the one he portrayed for everyone in town to see. He didn't have to play pretend, to put on a show, I loved him for who he was. Even the fake persona he wore. I knew it wasn't him, not at all.   
  
"I love you."   
  
Something flashes across his face the moment I say those three words, there's a certain look in his eyes I can't make out but he grins nonetheless and pulls me closer to him, hand finding their way to my cheeks as he moves to kiss me the way he had done before. "And I love you."   
  
Of course, I should have known he was lying. 

  
It was Billy Hargrove, after all. 

  
He didn't date. 

  
Didn't fall in love. 

  
All he cared about was the person that looked back at him in the reflection of his mirror and getting into girl's pants, no matter who it was. 

  
More importantly, he didn't fall in love with me. 

  
It was all a lie, all a trick, and I was nothing more than a puppet on strings for him to toy around with. 

  
I didn't know this until the next day.

  
If I had known, I wouldn't have given myself up to him so easily. I was - I still am - a fool for falling for his _little white lies._

  
I should have known. All the red flags were there but..... I guess I was just color blind. 

  
I just wanted to be loved.

  
And I thought he loved me..... I really did.

  
I guess I was just another girl to put on the top of his list.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 🥺 If you like this, please give it a kudos and a comment or two. Feedback is very much appreciated, as I write mainly for myself and am very insecure about my writing but am slowly but surely getting over that fear and sharing it with you all. So, I hope you like this story as much as I do. 
> 
> My tumblr(s):  
> https://writingwithcierra.tumblr.com/  
> https://cierrascemetery.tumblr.com/


End file.
